<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Pretend That Everything Is Normal by the_lie_eternal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648774">We Could Pretend That Everything Is Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal'>the_lie_eternal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Auf Streife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, Having a Crush, IT'S GAY, M/M, Romance, Smut, YES YES YES, ends in smut, not very explicit smut, policemen at work, the newbie, two very handsome young men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Moritz seems to be into Jonas and Jonas seems to be into Moritz. Florian and Stephan like that, so they set the lovebirds up with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonas Schmidt &amp; Stephan Sindera, Moritz Breuer &amp; Florian Winter, Moritz Breuer/Jonas Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Pretend That Everything Is Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic ends in smut, but can be read perfectly without it too, if that's not your thing lol. You will see it coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It feels like ages since I was in a proper relationship. I often meet moments nowadays where I'd be happier with a partner by my side." Moritz rambled as he took a short break from sipping his beer, dreamily staring at the weird pictures hanging on the wall of his and his friend's favorite pub.</p>
<p>"Your last one was a weirdo, please ask me before you start dating a new one. Trust me." Florian chuckled, thinking about the odd stories the Blondie had told him about his ex-boyfriend. Moritz laughed as he remembered that guy, luckily he broke up with him countless months ago, sadly feeling lonely ever since.</p>
<p>"It makes me sad, how basically all of our colleagues would be so dateable, and they are definitely no weirdos, but they are so goddamn straight. Just look at Tom, obviously a guy being this attractive is into women." Moritz sighed, resting his head down onto his crossed arms.</p>
<p>"Am I also dateable?" Florian raised a brow, receiving a smirk from his best friend.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not, you're the greatest dipshit of the department." the Blondie stated and both men broke out in laughter. Then it was silent between them for a few minutes, Moritz returning to his drink.</p>
<p>"What do you think about Jonas, do you think he finally settled in our messy workspace?" he exclaimed, talking about the young policeman that started his work at their department just a few months ago.</p>
<p>"He and Stephan got along right from the beginning, I think with that kind of friend you settle pretty quickly. What's your opinion on him?" Florian asked, closely observing the signs Moritz would give regarding that question - and Florian knew his best friend very well.</p>
<p>"You're referring to ... well he's cute, I guess." Moritz immediately blushed, mumbling inaudible things right after.</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone, your secrets are safe with me." the dark-haired man chuckled, gently patting his friend's forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, this morning I was on patrol with Moritz, and rarely I've encountered a case being this stupid. I've seen some weird shit but this was ridiculous. So we arrived ... Jonas? Are you even listening?" Stephan pinched his shoe against the leg of the man sitting on the other side of the table. Jonas shook his head, chuckling with a blush.</p>
<p>"Moritz, he's nice. Have never been on patrol with him yet, I hope that changes someday." the smaller man stated, his voice sounding much weaker than usual.</p>
<p>"Oh, so the Blondie is the most interesting part of my story, tell me more." Stephan smiled, leaning onto the table to be closer to his friend. Not everyone sitting in this cafe needed to know about this particular thing.</p>
<p>"There is nothing more. I just like him, but we haven't quite had much contact yet, that makes me sad a bit." Jonas stammered, Stephan wouldn't believe him a bit.</p>
<p>"That's adorable, wow." the taller man couldn't get the smile out of his face anymore.</p>
<p>"If you tell anyone, don't you dare!" Jonas squinted his eyes, tightening his grip around his cup. Stephan nodded understanding.</p>
<p>"Not a word, I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephan spotted his colleague Florian passing his office door, taking the chance to call that one inside - if he had no other task that is.</p>
<p>"Sommer, you have a moment for me?" Stephan called into the hallway, receiving an annoyed grunt as reply.</p>
<p>"What?" Florian gave his colleague a death-stare, at which Stephan just laughed.</p>
<p>"Something personal." the taller man nodded at the door, and Florian closed it for a moment, stepping closer to the desk.</p>
<p>"You're Mo's best friend, what's about his relationship status?" Stephan muttered, receiving a raised brow from the other man.</p>
<p>"He's a desperate single. Why are you asking?" Florian wondered why his colleague would ask such things out of the blue, but then he quickly realized where the interest came from.</p>
<p>"I think I have a match for him." Stephan winked and Florian knew who they were talking about.</p>
<p>"Do you think they will get along? I guess both sides show interest." the smaller man wondered, leaning his arms onto the office desk.</p>
<p>"We can only find out by letting them meet up. Here's my plan ..." and Stephan explained his ridiculous idea how to make Moritz and Jonas meet totally by "accident" to let them know each other better. Florian loved the idea of setting it up, if their feelings laid on mutual interest, then why not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonas stared on his phone, usually Stephan was a very punctual person but this evening, it was just 10 Minutes to their meeting and the taller mad didn't show up yet. It was odd, Jonas thought, sitting in this weird cafe waiting. Then he saw a familiar face approaching, not Stephan but still a nice sight.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jonas! Good to see you, you here too?" Moritz smiled as he spotted his colleague.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I actually have a meetup with Steph but he's late." Jonas smiled back, nodding at the seat on his opposite to invite the Blondie to sit down with him.</p>
<p>"I too am going to meet Flo here, what a coincidence. Let's wait together, then." Moritz placed himself on the free chair and too took his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"No way, oh my god." he murmured after a short silent while, looking up at Jonas who gave him a questioning look. "Flo just texted me that he can't make it, wow."</p>
<p>"You could still stay, because I think" Jonas stated while starting a call "that Mister Sindera won't show up either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moritz had to laugh as his colleague hung up his phone with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we both are here, so why not getting to know each other better? Rarely properly talked to you since you joined the team." the Blondie exclaimed and recieved a nod.</p>
<p>What the two inspectors didn't know was the fact that their friends did this all on purpose. Obviously Stephan didn't forget the time, and Florian's cat didn't become sick all of a sudden - all they wanted was Moritz and Jonas meeting off work, hopefully getting the hang for each other.</p>
<p>And as the two young men talked as the time passed, they weren't aware of the friction that began forming between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Inside duty is on Arne and Tom. Moritz and Jonas, you head out when needed." the boss stated, receiving nods from the four policemen standing in the hallway of the department. Jonas smiled, it was going to be his first patrol with Moritz. That one meanwhile was way more interested in the fact he could finally see Jonas "in action".</p>
<p>And it worked well, even if most cases they solved together in the following days were minor things like shoplifting and similar. Usually Moritz thought of himself as a difficult patrol partner, as he was a kind of his own, yet Jonas seemed to perfectly adapt to that. They didn't have a single dispute, if one could even call it that what Moritz sometimes had with his patrol partners. Jonas himself was the first to start feeling the friction between them, but he couldn't make out if it was simply awe he had for his colleague or if it was even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moritz couldn't understand why he was so tense about the upcoming evening he would spend with Florian, Stephan and Jonas. They all decided to meet up together, as all of them were free for once (which was a rare occasion) and they all got along very well, so why not then. He was the first to arrive at the bar they chose, and soon after he ordered a drink his best friend walked through the entrance, happily smiling.</p>
<p>"Hey Mo, good to see you! Your face tells me you had a rough shift today." Florian chuckled as he placed himself in front of Moritz, receiving an annoyed eyeroll.</p>
<p>"When is shift ever not rough? Jonas and I were on inside duty, though. That was pretty relaxing, I like working with him." the younger man stated, met by a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"You like working with him, interesting. Almost like you two get along very well." Florian winked, receiving a kick from his friend.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up!" Moritz hissed as he spotted both Stephan and Jonas entering the bar together, also buried in a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two would make a great couple, to be honest. You can't see what I am seeing right now but it's just perfect." Stephan rambled as he eyed the two younger policemen sitting on his opposite, receiving an agreeing hum from Florian.</p>
<p>"Can you stop already? You haven't talked about anything else for days!" Jonas hissed at his friend, oh which he got a laughter as reply. It came to Moritz' mind, as he watched his colleagues, that Florian might not had been the only one talking about Jonas (or Moritz in Jonas' case) ever since he kind of outed his interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a weird silence between the two inspectors as they slowly stepped down the streets together. First Stephan went a separate way, then shortly after Florian had to take a different path too. To their wonder, both Moritz and Jonas actually lived pretty close to each other, which was rather unusual in such cities like Cologne.</p>
<p>The friction building between the two men was almost visible, that's how much it burned between them. Both knew what the other was thinking, yet none of them really dared to say something about their "situation". Awkward minutes were spent, until they arrived in front of the entrance of the house Jonas was living in.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the evening, I guess. Even if Stephan was kinda ... annoying about this ... thing." Jonas muttered as he turned towards his colleague. Moritz smiled, studying the blue eyes of the other man.</p>
<p>"Likewise. It wasn't surprising, Florian does the same for quite a while now." Moritz chuckled and for some reason he wasn't even aware of by himself, he carefully grabbed the other man's hands with his own, pulling him a bit closer.</p>
<p>"You're a really nice guy, I have to say, now that we are alone." Jonas stated silently, looking at his colleague’s lips. The urge to kiss him was burning like fire inside of his heart, he was in love with the blondie but couldn't say it out loud.</p>
<p>"I hope thaz we maybe could ... spend more time together in the future, apart from work and all." Moritz felt how his voice left him, looking at the dark-haired man made him nervous all of a sudden. Then Jonas took the initiative, against all odds he leaned in, pressing a short and awkward kiss on Moritz' mouth.</p>
<p>That one began to smile, letting go their hands to wrap his arms around Jonas' torso. The smaller man took the chance, cupping Moritz' cheeks with a gentle grip. The following, not awkward kiss felt like a giant relief, for both of them. Jonas melted as the blondie started to go deeper, his soft lips and his tongue exploring every centimeter of Jonas' mouth felt like meeting heaven for the smaller man. He had many first kisses in his life, yet this one felt so much different than anything he experienced before - it felt like real love. Moritz enjoyed the feeling of his friend's beard scratching against his skin, and Jonas' wet lips against his. The taller man wanted to feel more, just more of him. He knew the day would come when he would kiss someone so amazingly, he just knew that this person would be it, the one. And this, this came extremely close to what Moritz imagined it to feel like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I love you ... Jonas."</p>
<p>"I know that I definitely love you, Mo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus, the two inspectors spent more time together aside work, yet not telling their best friends about it. They needed to build up their friendship and understanding of each other first, but that wasn't a hazzle between these two. Maybe they were really made for each other, a perfect match among 7 billion bad matches. And then came the day when the two policemen walked home from yet another date they had after their shift, hands entwined happily strolling down the street to Jonas' familiar house entrance. Something was different when they shared their tender kisses though, some kind of want was burning inside of both of them.</p>
<p>"Do you ... still want to come inside for a bit?" Jonas asked, brushing his fingers through his partner's blonde scruffy hair. The way Moritz smiled was answer enough, and Jonas grabbed his partner's hand again, pulling him towards his front door.</p>
<p>Their kisses as soon as they were left in privacy became much more desperate, and Moritz' touches became rougher, running all over the smaller man's torso. Unconsciously, both walked towards Jonas' bedroom, and quickly the blondie towered over his partner, yet ...</p>
<p>Suddenly Moritz stopped his desperate motions, staring at the pair of beautiful blue eyes below him. Jonas was breathing heavily, placing his all of a sudden trembling hands on Moritz' cheeks.</p>
<p>"I ... I don't think I'm ready for this." the blondie murmured, a guilty look forming on his face. He never had this feeling before, that he not wanted to sleep with his partner in a moment like this. Jonas was so much different from everything he was familiar with.</p>
<p>"Me neither, to be honest ..." the smaller man gulped, finding his partner's hair again. It was somehow calming running one's hands through it. The two inspectors were left in relief as they realized both of them not really felt like getting it on yet, but both couldn't understand themselves, what feeling inside of them told them to not do it yet.</p>
<p>"Can we still make out, though?" Moritz grinned, letting himself fall onto the bed next to his partner.</p>
<p>"You don't have to ask me twice about this." Jonas too smirked, finding both his hands and his lips back against Moritz. It was fine like this, being close to each other was enough for the two lovers for that time.</p>
<p>Moritz went home early in the morning, only a handful of hours left until he had to get up for his shift again. He wasn't mad, though. Every minute spent with Jonas made him feel well again, and he was hyped to see his partner at work again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Jonas smiled as Stephan entered the well-known cafe already told him enough, he already wondered how the smaller man would talk himself out of it this time.</p>
<p>"Hey man, good to see you!" Jonas exclaimed, hugging his best friend dearly.</p>
<p>"Good to see you too. I bet you need to tell me something, I'm not used to you being in a mood this good when you see me!" Stephan raised his brows as he placed himself onto the chair, Jonas blushing hearing his words.</p>
<p>"Oh ... it's nothing, I'm just in a good mood, I guess ..." the younger man stammered, nervously looking at the table. Stephan chuckled, grabbing his friend's phone to check the lockscreen visible on it - two very familiar faces looking at him.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me that you and Mo are a couple? That's amazing news!" the taller man tapped his friend's shoulder, easing the awkwardness a little bit.</p>
<p>"It felt like you two were setting us up. Not that I am not thankful about that, Mo is the most amazing partner I could wish for ..." Jonas murmured, giving his friend a judging look.</p>
<p>"Flo and I entirely set you two up, we thought you both would notice sooner. You're a perfect match, right from the start." Stephan smiled and got his cappuccino delivered.</p>
<p>"How long already? And have you already-"</p>
<p>"Stephan!" Jonas hissed, interrupting what the taller man obviously wanted to ask.</p>
<p>"A bit more than a month, and no." the younger man rolled his eyes, already feeling the judgemental speech from his friend, who would jump in bed with anyone in no time.</p>
<p>"Oh, he's definitely the right one then." Stephan raised his brows, and to Jonas' surprise didn't say anything further concerning that topic, which surprised him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar was unusual empty that day, but Moritz didn't mind it at all, like that he could find his best friend much faster than usual. Florian was seen smiling, and the good mood of the blondie gave it away immediately.</p>
<p>"You set this up, right?" Moritz asked as he hugged his friend, at which that one just laughed.</p>
<p>"Together with Stephan, obviously. You're a couple? For how long already?" Florian leaned forward as they sat down, rasing his brows in his adorable usual manner.</p>
<p>"A bit more than a month, sorry for not telling you earlier but we wanted to get it established first." Moritz blushed but was glad that the "secret" was out, Florian obviously deserved to know about it.</p>
<p>"That's so adorable, holy shit. Congrats, man! You make a cute couple, really." the smaller man smiled widely, being as proud of his friend as if he would be his own son.</p>
<p>"I feel like he's the one, Flo. I don't know what to say, without your help I would've never considered even getting such close friends with him ..." Moritz murmured and the love and admiration he felt was audible through his voice, a bit emotional yet honest.</p>
<p>"Making my best friend end up with a weirdo belongs to my greatest worries, so I am extremely glad that this one turned out well." Florian grinned, and the two men began ordering their drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moritz felt the tension as he opened the door of his flat, his boyfriend waiting in front of it. It was the same feeling as weeks ago, when they didn't sleep with each other for whatever reasons, yet this day it was way more different.</p>
<p>The way Jonas smiled, not a single bit of worry or sadness in his eyes, it was more than beautiful to look at but also promising in a way.</p>
<p>They didn't say a word as Jonas stepped inside, waiting until the door was closed to step closer towards his boyfriend, yet not to pull him in a kiss but to hug him, resting his head on his shoulder. Moritz felt that, the soothing warm feeling of a hug that he didn't know he needed in this moment.</p>
<p>"I don't know how to say it, love ... but I'm craving ... for you." Jonas murmured, pressing a gentle kiss onto his partner's neck. Moritz immediately understood what his lover wanted, and the thought of it ignited every single fire inside of him.</p>
<p>Once again, Jonas found himself laying below Moritz, who was leaning above him, sharing kisses that became way more desperate than they should. The taller man soon became a bit hesitant, though. Not because he wasn't ready, but he would need to get something off his mind before they would get it on.</p>
<p>"Jonas, listen ... this is a bit odd but I don't want to scare you away without a warning. I'm quite ... vocal ... just so that you know." Moritz murmured, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. Jonas smirked, letting his hands crawl below his lovers' shirt. "It won't scare me, no worries." the dark-haired man whispered, pulling the blondie down onto him, laying body against body. Too much fabric, both of them thought, staring into each other's eyes before Moritz felt Jonas' hands doing what they were waiting for for so long. Jonas had to gulp as he saw his lover shirtless - it wasn't even the first time but there obviously was a difference between changing your clothes and actually being in the foreplay. Mouth shamelessly hanging open, Jonas let his hands roam over his partners' soft skin, feeling up almost every centimeter of his lovers' muscular and fit physique. Moritz melted into the touch, smiling as he slowly began to rub the bulge in his jeans against his partner. Gotten rid of Jonas' shirt too, Moritz returned the favor of his partner's hands feeling him up, finding his mouth against Jonas' chest, leaving horribly many hickeys as reward. The dark-haired man leaned back his head, eyes squinted together as Moritz skillfully freed him of his jeans and basically the entire remainders of his clothes, while the blondie still wore his pants - which somehow turned Jonas more on than it should.</p>
<p>"May I?" Moritz asked, holding a bottle of lube in his hands. By now, the blondie too was only left in his underwear, and his outstanding erection made Jonas even more desperate. The smaller man nodded, whispering "Yes, please." with a faint voice, before feeling Moritz' hands against him to get him prepared.</p>
<p>It was the moment when the blondie slowly pushed himself inside of his partner that his "promised" vocal behavior started showing, huffing deeply while digging his fingers into the smaller man's hips. Jonas, who now laid on the bed the other way so Moritz could take him from behind, grinned into the pillow he was holding onto, little did the blondie know that Jonas was actually into vocal guys - but the revelation wouldn't wait long anymore. It was thrilling in a way, that Moritz usually seemed like a very calm, ordinary man - yet this side of him ruled in moments when he was alone, or intimate with his partner.</p>
<p>Quickly the blondie began moving his hips, yet not starting very gentle to begin with, but as he realized his grunts became louder by every thrust, out of habit he leaned closer against his partner, muffling his noises against the smaller man's shoulder. Jonas, who himself struggled to keep it down, didn't want Moritz to be ashamed of himself, so he turned his head, being face to face with his lover.</p>
<p>"Don't ..." Jonas whined, obviously alarming the blondie who stopped his motions right away.</p>
<p>"What?" Moritz asked, leaning onto his arms again so he wouldn't lay on his partner's back anymore.</p>
<p>"I want to hear you ... and harder ..." latter was more muttered than honestly said out loud by the smaller man, and the blondie needed a few seconds to process what his lover just said to him.</p>
<p>Moritz discovered a new side of him as he basically followed Jonas' wish - the sound of skin against skin mixed up with both their moans and whines, the steamy air in his bedroom, the fact he was there, with Jonas, his partner he loved and craved for so much - it seemed so perfect, never experienced before.</p>
<p>As the blondie felt his climax building up, he unexpectedly pulled out of the smaller man, turning that one on his back again to bury them in desperate wet kisses full of passion and want while he found Jonas' hand together with his against both their erections, jerking out what was left of the maybe most intense lovemaking the two men ever experienced in their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonas had his arms firmly wrapped around Moritz, who was still breathing heavily from the past hour. A blanket covering them, both didn't really feel like letting go of each other, and finding the right words was also a challenge.</p>
<p>"Your hair is all messy." Moritz hummed as he looked at the other man, whose hair basically looked like an explosion.</p>
<p>"Look at yourself, you look even worse." Jonas chuckled, finding his fingers brushing through said blonde strands. Meanwhile the taller man brushed his finger over his partner's dark facial hair in awe.</p>
<p>"I'm jealous." he whispered and leaned in a bit closer.</p>
<p>"You're just impatient." the smaller man grinned, scratching over the short stubbles on Moritz' chin, and he was right.</p>
<p>"Shut up." the blondie rolled his eyes, closing the distance between them to find his partner's lips with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>